Auf den zweiten Blick
by Mistofstars
Summary: Cena denkt über die Nexus und vor allem Wade Barrett nach. Eigentlich sollte er diesen hassen, aber irgendwann ist seine Wut auf ihn verschwunden. Als wäre das noch nicht seltsam genug - warum will Wade mit ihm mal in Ruhe reden?  Cena/Barrett
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Mistofstars

**Pairing:** Wade Barrett / John Cena

**Rating:** vorerst PG13, vielleicht R17 bzw. K+/T und dann vielleicht M

**Inhalt: **Cena denkt über die Nexus und vor allem Wade Barrett nach. Eigentlich sollte er diesen hassen, aber irgendwann ist seine Wut auf ihn verschwunden. Als wäre das noch nicht seltsam genug - warum will Wade mit ihm mal in Ruhe reden?

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehören nicht mehr, wenn überhaupt sich selber oder der WWE :)

**Anmerkungen: **Meine erste FF zu WWE... war mir nicht sicher, ob man über die Personen im Privatleben oder als Showpersonen schreiben sollte, habe mich also für letzteres entschieden. Das ist sicher in 2 Wochen oder so alles ganz anders, wird sich also nicht unbedingt an RAW-Sendungen halten (wenn ich eine Fortsetzung / zweites Kapitel schreibe, dann sollte es auch slashiger werden)...

„Es gibt Menschen, mit denen zu leben nicht leicht und die zu lassen unmöglich ist."  
_Thomas Mann_

**Auf den zweiten Blick**

Stolz, grob und unverschämt, arrogant, direkt... Dies wären die Worte, die John Cena benutzt hätte, um seinen Erzfeind Wade Barrett zu beschreiben. Vielleicht hätte er noch hinzugefügt oder zugegeben, dass Wade auch stark und zielstrebig war. Oder gut aussehend und charismatisch. Wahrscheinlich hätte er dies aber für sich behalten und niemandem seine ehrliche Meinung über Wade mitgeteilt. Er, John Cena, konnte doch dem WWE Universe gegenüber kein einziges positives Wort über Wade verlauten lassen!

Cena repräsentierte das konservative, familienfreundliche Format von RAW – Wade hingegen setzte alles daran, dieses Format mit Gewalt und diktatorischen Methoden zu durchbrechen. Für viele Fans bedeutete das der Untergang ihres geliebten RAWs und eine steigende Abneigung gegen die Nexus – vor allem aber gegen ihren Anführer Wade Barrett. Auch Cena hatte genügend Gründe vorzuweisen, Wade zu hassen; er und die Nexus hatten ihm so viel Schaden angerichtet, ihn mehrere Male gedemütigt, vor der ganzen Welt bloßgestellt... Und doch fühlte Cena keinen Hass in sich, nicht einmal mehr das leiseste Anzeichen von Wut. Mit jeder Demütigung, jedem noch so peinlichen Befehl von Barrett, verschwanden die Abneigung und der Ärger in ihm, und langsam breiteten sich Gleichgültigkeit und Apathie in ihm aus.

Cena hatte aufgehört zu kämpfen, er war in seinem Widerstand stagniert, bis er schließlich resignierte. Die einzige für ihn in Frage kommende Lösung war RAW zu verlassen und vielleicht sogar seine Karriere zu beenden. Doch er wusste, dass dann kein Tag vergehen würde, an dem er nicht verbittert zurückblicken würde, immer wieder in Gedanken an Wade und das Aus seiner eigenen Wrestling-Laufbahn. Hatte man nicht dieses Jahr erlebt, wie Bret Hart zurück kam, und erst nach 10 Jahren mit seinem damaligen Ausstieg abschließen konnte? Nein, kündigen war nicht die richtige Option für Cena. Am liebsten hätte er jedes Nexus-Mitglied derart zugerichtet, dass kein einziger von ihnen schnell das Krankenhaus verlassen könnte. Doch dies war ihm nicht gestattet; dann konnte er gleich seine sieben Sachen packen und dem WWE Universe zum Abschied winken. Und Cena musste sich gar nicht erst etwas vormachen: Er wusste um seine Fähigkeiten und Stärken, aber er konnte es nicht alleine mit den Nexus aufnehmen.

Inzwischen waren ihm die Nexus auch beinahe egal – er hoffte einfach auf ein Wunder, das ihn aus seiner Misere befreien würde, denn er selbst hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Neben all diesen Gedanken, war dann da noch dieses interessante, mulmige Gefühl in ihm erwacht, wann immer er Wade in letzter Zeit gegenüber stand. Sein so genannter Feind wirkte ermüdet, gelangweilt und erschöpft von seiner eigenen Kriegsführerei – und wenn er Cena in die Augen sah, konnte John eine Anwandlung von Reue entdecken – sogar der Wille nach Frieden, Anerkennung und Freundschaft schien in den Blicken seines Rivalen durchzuschimmern. In solchen Momenten erweichte sich Cenas Herz und gerne wäre er dann zu Wade gegangen und hätte ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung gereicht. Doch die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass Wade ihn einfach und sehr wahrscheinlich k.o. schlagen würde.

Er und Cena versöhnt! Das konnte doch niemals geschehen, oder...?

Nachdem Wade ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, die Nexus verlassen zu können, sobald Wade gegen Orton gewonnen hätte, fühlte sich John unglaublich erleichtert. Seit Wochen hatte er nicht mehr über sein eigenes Schicksal entscheiden können, war ständig den Befehlen anderer unterlegen. Doch nun spürte er wieder etwas Hoffnung. Wades Verhalten bestätigte Cenas Vermutungen – auch der Engländer schien mit ihrer Fehde abschließen, dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten zu wollen. Cena mochte gar nicht daran denken, wann seine nächste Chance auf Freiheit kommen würde, sollte Wade verlieren. Es lag nun in Cenas Hand – er konnte entscheiden, ob er als Ringrichter fair oder vielleicht sogar unfair zu seinen Gunsten handeln sollte.

Mit diesen Gedanken schritt er den Flur zu seiner Umkleidekabine nach der Show entlang. Er grübelte so sehr, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass jemand vor der Tür seiner Umkleidekabine stand. Fast wäre er in die Person rein gerannt, doch konnte er im letzten Augenblick einen Zusammenstoß verhindern. Cena blickte hoch in Wades blasses Gesicht, der mit einem Lächeln auf ihn herab sah. Stumm musterte er Wades grüngraue Augen und überlegte, ob dies ein freundliches oder ein gehässiges Lächeln war. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie nahe sie beieinander standen und dass er Wade vielleicht für eine Minute zu lang betrachtete, also senkte Cena seinen Blick. Er merkte, wie er leicht errötete und kämpfte stur dagegen an. Er und Wade versöhnt, das war doch so unwahrscheinlich wie...

„Wie niedlich, du kannst ja wie ein Schulmädchen rot werden!", hörte er Barrett sagen.

„Was willst du?", murrte Cena als Antwort. Er hatte einfach genug von Barretts Spielchen und Gemeinheiten.

„Hey, reg dich ab. Ich wollte nur mal in Ruhe mit dir reden."

Ungläubig sah Cena Barrett an und suche lange nach der Lüge in seinen tiefen, durchdringenden Blicken. Als er nur Wahrheit in ihnen fand, schob er sich an Wade vorbei und öffnete die Tür, hielt sie dem Engländer als Aufforderung auf und betrat den Raum. Im Gehen roch er Wades herbes Parfüm, vermischt mit dem reinen Duft von Kernseife, und darauf begann sein Herz kräftig gegen seine Brust zu schlagen. Ihm wurde ganz flau und heiß im Bauch. Verwirrt verdrängte er dieses komische Gefühl, doch sobald er Wade wieder ansah, wurde es nur noch stärker. Cena entschied sich für Ablenkung.

„Also? Ich höre!", meinte er selbstbewusster, als er eigentlich war, und begann, seine Wechselwäsche zusammen zu suchen. Duschen würde er später im Hotel. Wade war irgendwie bereits so intelligent gewesen, sich umzuziehen, und er sah äußerst elegant in seinem schwarzen Hemd, seinen Jeans und dunklen Schuhen aus.

„Pass auf, ich bin hier, um mit dir abzuschließen...", begann Wade, unterbrach sich aber, als Cena sein T-Shirt auszog, um sich umzuziehen. Irritiert beäugte Wade Cenas straffen, Muskel-bepackten Oberkörper. Was hatte er noch mal sagen wollen? Cena zog ein weißes T-Shirt an und murmelte währenddessen in den Stoff: „Wie meinst du das?". Tief musste John in sich hinein grinsen; er hatte doch genau gemerkt, wie Wade seinen Oberkörper neidisch angestarrt hatte!

„Du wirst bei der nächsten Großveranstaltung clever entscheiden und mich gewinnen lassen. Und dann bist du frei von den Nexus und kannst deine Cena-Tour abspielen, von wegen Hustle, Respect und diesem Scheiß."

Cena musste bei diesen Worten leicht grinsen, und zog seine Hose aus. Während er in die neue schwarze Jeans schlüpfte, die ausnahmsweise mal bis zu seinen Knöcheln reichte, beobachtete er Wade, der ihn die ganze Zeit musterte.

„Okay. Und was willst du jetzt eigentlich hier?", fragte er Wade, während er seine Straßenschuhe anzog und zuschnürte. Er hörte Wade schwer seufzen.

„Also, eigentlich fällt es mir schwer das zu sagen... Aber ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nicht im Namen der Nexus, sondern in meinem eigenen Namen. Für die Scheiße, die wir dir angetan haben, wie ich dich behandelt habe... Ich weiß, dass man das nicht rückgängig machen kann und dass es dafür auch keine Entschuldigung gibt. Aber du sollst wissen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut."

Zum ersten Mal sah John Wade für lange Zeit standhaft in die Augen, ohne sich unsicher und unterlegen zu fühlen. Sie waren nun auf dem gleichen Level, ebenbürtig - Wade hatte sich vor ihm erniedrigt, indem er ihm seine Gefühle preisgegeben hatte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass ein so großer und starker Mann von Gewissensbissen geplagt wurde. Dennoch waren Reue und Demut in seinen Zügen nicht zu übersehen. Cena wusste nicht, ob er Wade oder den Nexus jemals vergeben konnte, aber er war der ganzen Angelegenheit inzwischen überdrüssig. Es verlangte ihn danach, einfach zu vergessen, wenn auch nicht zu vergeben.

„Okay."

Wade runzelte die Stirn und blickte misstrauisch drein. „Okay? Das ist alles? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?", fragte er sodann, und ging ein paar Schritte auf Cena zu.

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Du hast eingesehen, dass du dich wie ein Arschloch aufgeführt hast. Okay eben! Was willst du denn hören? Dass wir ab jetzt beste Freunde sind oder was?", hörte Cena sich keifen, und langsam fragte er sich, ob er sich nicht tatsächlich wie ein Schulmädchen aufführte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln floh auf Wades Lippen und ließ sich dort nieder.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht... Ich fände es einfach schön, wenn wir beide normal miteinander umgehen könnten. Oder wenigstens einigermaßen normal...", murmelte Wade eher zu sich als zu Cena. Nun war es an Cena verwirrt zu lächeln.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig? Das war dir doch sonst auch egal!", konterte er. So ganz hatte er noch nicht eingesehen, warum er jetzt auf einmal nett zu Wade sein sollte, oder ihn wenigstens neutral behandeln sollte. Verdient hatte er es ganz sicher nicht, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

„Weil sich die Dinge nun mal geändert haben, darum! Akzeptier doch einfach, dass ich dich nicht mehr wie Dreck behandeln will!", argumentierte Barrett. Cena konnte manchmal echt anstrengend und bockig sein.

„Das kann ich aber nicht, weil es einfach nicht zu dir passt, Wade! Du hast mich doch immer gehasst und rumgeschuppst, und es schien dir auch bis vor ein paar Wochen noch richtig Spaß zu machen! Wieso solltest ausgerechnet DU normal mit mir umgehen wollen? Das passt nicht zu dem Wade, den alle kennen!"

Für einen Moment schien Wade zu zögern. Er knetete seine Hände nervös ineinander und blickte zu Boden, nicht wissend, ob er die folgenden Worte sagen sollte. Aber immerhin hatte er ja die ganze Sache angezettelt, also konnte er sie jetzt auch durchziehen. Erneut blickte er auf Cena herab und fing seine Blicke ein. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des Engländers aus und er sah beinahe sanft in Cenas skeptisch blickende Augen.

„Vielleicht habe ich einfach gemerkt, dass du doch nicht so bescheuert bist, wie ich gedacht habe."

Cena konnte nicht anders, er musste herzhaft lachen. Sogar Wade hörte er leise glucksen. Es war seltsam befreiend, mit einem bis dato verfeindetem Menschen lachen zu können. So, als würden sich Israelis und Palästinenser endlich die Hand geben und Frieden schließen.

„Also, wenn das ein Kompliment war, dann vielen Dank", grinste Cena schließlich und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Auge. Dann sah er, wie Wade ihm die Hand entgegen streckte.

„Frieden?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig und mit einem derartigen Hundeblick, dass Cena einfach nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Mit einem Lächeln nahm er Wades Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Frieden!", beschloss Cena und fühlte sich ausgesprochen amüsiert und erleichtert.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Ganze mit einem Bier besiegeln?", schlug John vor, ehe er sich darüber wundern konnte. Er sah als Antwort ein zärtliches und glückliches Funkeln in Wades Augen und beschloss, dass es richtig war, was er gerade tat. Wade legte einen Arm um Johns Schulter und zusammen verließen sie Cenas Umkleidekabine.

**ENDE **

**(vielleicht auch eine Fortsetzung / ein zweites Kapitel, wenn ich a) Lust habe oder b) jemand mehr lesen möchte... würde gerne mehr Slash einbauen :D ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Mistofstars

**Pairing:** Wade Barrett / John Cena

**Rating:** vorerst PG13, vielleicht R17 bzw. K+/T und dann vielleicht M

**Inhalt: **Cena denkt über die Nexus und vor allem Wade Barrett nach. Eigentlich sollte er diesen hassen, aber irgendwann ist seine Wut auf ihn verschwunden. Als wäre das noch nicht seltsam genug - warum will Wade mit ihm mal in Ruhe reden?

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehören nicht mir, wenn überhaupt sich selber oder der WWE :)

**Anmerkungen: Okay, ich hab doch ein zweites Kapitel geschrieben :) Songtextausschnitte: You von VAST und Foolish Games von Jewel (am Ende)**

**Wenn Engländer zu viel bechern**

„the devil may smile with an angel's face..."

_Poets of the Fall_

Seit wenigen Stunden saßen John Cena und Wade Barrett nun schon in der Hotelbar und betranken sich recht erfolgreich. Alles hatte ganz harmlos und schüchtern mit ein, zwei Bieren begonnen. Doch dann begann die Diskussion, ob Amerikaner oder Engländer Kurze besser vertrügen. Und hier waren sie nun, beide sturzbesoffen, von einem Tequila nach dem anderen, gefolgt von Wodka in Shot-Gläsern, Jägermeistern, alles, was der Barkeeper eben so zu bieten hatte. Schamlos lachte John Wade aus, der offensichtlich keinen Alkohol in diesen Konzentrationen vertrug und schon auf seinem Barhocker zu schwanken schien.

„Schwach, Wade, das ist schwach", lallte er höchst amüsiert.

Zivilisiertes Trinken wurde in dieser Bar wohl recht groß geschrieben, denn der Barkeeper beäugte die beiden mit einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln.

„In Ordnung, ich habe gelogen. Ich habe die Klappe aufgerissen, und...ich falle gleich vom Stuhl", lallte Wade zurück und fing darauf an zu kichern.

„Okay, pass auf. Als Strafe gibt es noch einen Absinth auf den Weg, und dann ist Schluss für heute", entschied Cena. Er war vielleicht schon äußerst besoffen, aber für einen Absinth hatte er noch Platz. Außerdem war Wade derart dicht, dass Cena es nicht verpassen wollte, ihn komplett abgeschossen zu sehen. Der Engländer war einfach zu niedlich mit diesem glasigen Blick und dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Gesicht schien jeden fragen zu wollen, warum in Gottes Namen sein Besitzer nur so betrunken war und wie das in aller Welt nur hatte passieren können.

Cena bestellte zwei Absinth und setzte Wade das Glässchen mit dem grünen Getränk vor die Nase. „Da, auf ex und hopp, und dann kannst du deinen Rausch ausschlafen!", grinste er. Wade musterte den Absinth äußerst kritisch. Seine Augen widerspiegelten das Grün und schimmerten erleuchtet. Cena merkte, wie ihm der Atem stockte, so fasziniert war er von Wades Aussehen. Der Engländer wirkte derart fragil und engelhaft in diesem Licht, und doch wusste Cena, wie teuflisch er sein konnte. Schließlich stießen sie zusammen an und kippten die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinab. Wade bibberte und gab einen Laut des Ekels von sich.

„Bah, da kann man ja gleich Gift trinken! Ihhh...", jammerte er, die Stimme leicht heiser von dem alkoholischen Brennen im Hals. Cena lachte nur dreckig – er hatte schon öfters Absinth getrunken, und fand den Geschmack zwar eigenwillig, aber doch irgendwie lecker.

Er erhob sich langsam und war nicht überrascht, als seine Beine sich leicht gummiartig anfühlten und sich ein kurzer Schwindel über ihn ermächtigte. Wade versuchte Johns Beispiel zu folgen, doch war er derart wackelig auf den Beinen, dass Cena ihn stützte. Dankbar nahm Barrett die Hilfe an, und sie gingen langsam zu den Aufzügen in der Hotelloge. Es musste seltsam aussehen, wie der kleinere Amerikaner dem jüngeren Wrestler beim Gehen half – denn sie schwankten beide; der einzige Unterschied war, dass Cena wenigstens noch eher seine Bewegungen steuern konnte.

Mit Ach und Krach wankten sie in den Aufzug. Als sich die Türen schlossen, lehnte sich Wade gegen die Aufzugwand und schloss die Augen. Die ganze Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen. Dieser verdammte Cena hatte ihn abgefüllt! Na gut, er hatte es auch irgendwie darauf angelegt... Trotzdem. Er öffnete ein Auge und bemerkte, dass Cena ihm gegenüberstand und ihn wohl schon etwas länger beobachtet haben musste. John wurde nicht wie üblich rot, sondern lächelte Wade sanft zu. In seinen blauen Augen erkannte Wade tiefgründige Gedankengänge, und er wusste, dass er der Grund für diese war. Zaghaft erwiderte er Cenas Lächeln und schloss seine Lider, in der seltsamen Vorahnung des Gefühls der Geborgenheit. Wade hätte dies zwar nie gedacht, aber er fühlte sich äußerst wohl in der Gegenwart des älteren Wrestlers.

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich mit einem leisen Knarren, und wieder half Cena Wade beim Laufen, indem er einen Arm um die Taile des größeren Mannes legte. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er Wades Muskeln arbeiten – sein Körper fühlte sich so fest wie Steine an, so durchtrainiert war er. In seiner Herzgegend verspürte John ein seltsames zartes Gefühl, als sie zusammen den Flur entlang stolperten. Wade hatte inzwischen angefangen, die englische Nationalhymne zu lallen. Geistesgegenwärtig drückte er Cena seinen Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand und deutete in die Richtung seiner Bleibe, was so viel heißen sollte wie „Ich bin zu betrunken, um mein Zimmer zu finden, geschweigedenn den Schlüssel in das Loch zu stecken, also übernimm du das gefälligst!" Mit einem Lächeln lenkte Cena Wade zur richtigen Türe und schloss auf. Er merkte, wie er allmählich wieder nüchtern wurde.

John bugsierte Wade langsam und vorsichtig in das Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn auf dem großzügigen Himmelbett nieder. Der Engländer war schon beinahe eingeschlafen. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er noch komplett angezogen war, glitt er bereits selig in seichte Träume. In den weißen Laken glich er einem schlafenden, sanften Engel. Seine schwarzen Haare bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu den hellen Betttüchern. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt John inne – er spürte das heftige Herzklopfen gegen seine Brust, das Kribbeln in seinem Magen, das leichte Zucken seiner Finger. Er seuftze. Selten hatte er sich so sehr nach einem Menschen verzehrt. Er konnte den Blick nicht von seinem ehemaligen Feind abwenden. Dieser starke, schlanke Körper, die feingliedrigen Finger, das simple, schön geschnittene Gesicht...

„...your eyes look like they're from god

and your face looks like it's from god..."

Schließlich fand er sich mit seiner Sehnsucht ab, streifte sie langsam von sich ab wie Wades Schuhe, die er vorsichtig auszog und in eine Ecke stellte. Mit einem leichten Grinsen breitete er sodann die Decke über dem Betrunkenen aus. Verstohlen gönnte er es sich, heimlich über die blassen Wangen des Engländers zu streicheln. Endlich konnte er sich von Wade trennen, um ihn den tiefen Schlaf der Betrunkenen schlafen zu lassen.

…

In dieser Nacht wälzte sich John unruhig in seinem Schlaf hin und her. Immer wieder plagten ihn diesselben Träume... Er spürte starke Hände, die seine Hüfte und Oberkörper von hinten umfassten, stets darauf bedacht, ihn durch grausam gekonnte Zärtlichkeiten zu quälen. Sanfte Küsse in seinem Nacken ließen ihn erschauern. John fühlte, wie sich jemand an ihn schmiegte, ihre Körper aneinander presste. Und dann war da dieser Duft, den er schon unzählige Male gerochen hatte... Tief hatte er sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Wohlig, einzigartig, süßlich und doch herb... Doch es kam ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn, wer der Träger dieses Geruchs war. Noch mehr verwirrte ihn, dass der Körper hinter ihm männlich war. Trotzdem kam kein Widerwille in ihm auf, er lehnte sich sogar zurück gegen die Person und ließ sich in den Nacken beißen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als dunkle Haarsträhnen auf seine Wange hinabfielen und sie streichelten. Die weichen, warmen Hände bewegten sich hinab, spielten mit dem Bund seiner Shorts...

Halb benommen merkte Cena, wie er aufwachte, mit der Hand in seinem Schritt. Verwirrt realisierte er, dass es bereits Morgen war – die Sonne erhellte sein Hotelzimmer mit blassen gelblichen Strahlen. Und er lag mit einer Erektion ersten Grades im Bett. Stirnrunzelnd erinnerte er sich an diesen merkwürdigen Traum. Was hatte das zu bedeuten...? Plötzlich dröhnte eine Welle des Schmerzes gegen seine Stirn. Der Alkohol der letzten Nacht machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar. Verkatert und übellaunig stand Cena auf, um sich eine heiße Dusche zu genehmigen.

Er ließ das heiße Wasser genüßlich über seinen nackten Körper laufen, genoß die Ruhe des frühen Tages und die ihn umgebende Wärme. Tausende Gedanken umkreisten seinen dröhnenden Schädel. Er dachte an die seltsamen Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends, an Wade und ihr „Friedensabkommen"; aber vor allem, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er den Engländer im Schlaf beobachtet hatte. Dieses eigenartige leichte Gefühl in seinem Herz erinnerte ihn nur zu sehr an etwas, das er sich nicht auszusprechen getraute. Und dieser Traum heute Nacht... Tief in sich wusste Cena, dass er wohl von Wade geträumt hatte. War das, was er geträumt hatte, was er sich wünschte? Fühlte er sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann hingezogen? Konfus drehte Cena das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Wie er zu Wade stand – so entschied er – konnte er erst festmachen, sobald er diesen wieder sehen würde. Gemächlich kleidete John sich an und packte sodann seine Reisetaschen – diesen Abend würde die ganze WWE-Truppe zum nächsten Veranstaltungsort fahren. Schließlich begab er sich in das Hotelrestaurant um zu frühstücken, auch wenn ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute war.

…

Wade lag schon seit geraumer Zeit wach – untätig, unentschlossen und mit einem verkaterten Magen. Er hatte die kräftigen Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und starrte die Zimmerdecke an, als könne er auf ihr Antworten auf all seine Fragen finden. Er wusste, dass er allmählich aufstehen musste, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Dagegen, tätig zu werden, den neuen Tag kommen zu lassen, sich dem Leben und all den Menschen gegenüberzustellen... Wade befand sich noch immer in einem traumgleichen Zustand zwischen dem gestrigen Tag und heute. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen saß er noch immer neben Cena und betrank sich, riss Witze und unterhielt sich mit dem Amerikaner. Zu lange hatte er sich schon danach gesehnt das Eis zwischen sich und Cena brechen zu sehen.

Anfangs war es noch eine Art Abneigung gewesen, die er Cena gegenüber verspürt hatte. Abneigung gegen so viel Erfolg, diesen Konservatismus, das zu oft schon gespielte Spiel des WWE Universe. Immer wieder diesselbe Leier, der gleiche Held aller... Doch nach und nach musste Wade sich eingestehen, dass er in Wirklichkeit Neid verspürte. Selbst er bewunderte Cena irgendwie, sah zu ihm auf – schließlich hatte er schon so viel erreicht – Dinge, von denen Wade nur träumen konnte. Aber als er dies einsah, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Zu oft hatte er Cena bloßgestellt und schlecht behandelt. Dabei wollte er doch nur Anerkennung von diesem ruhmreichen, geliebten, vergötterten Sportler. Er wollte Cena zeigen, dass er ebenbürtig war, dass er genauso stark und erfolgreich sein konnte. Und je härter er dies zu beweisen versuchte, desto stärker schien Cena ihm weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Desto mehr schien Cena von diesem Wettkampf gelangweilt und überdrüssig zu sein.

Deswegen hatte Wade gemerkt, dass er allmählich zu handeln hatte, wollte er das Ruder noch rechtzeitig herumreißen. Er wünschte sich, mit Cena befreundet zu sein, von diesem respektiert zu werden... Innerhalb der letzten Wochen hatte Wade endlich verstanden, warum er diesen Drang verspürte: Er hatte sich in John Cena verliebt. Gerade er! Ausgerechnet er hatte sein Herz an John Cena verloren. Unter diesen Umständen war es doch nur natürlich, dass Wade das Kriegsbeil begraben wollte und Cenas Nähe suchte. Wie sehr hatte ihn das doch in den letzten Wochen verändert! Er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr, er fühlte sich einerseits erleichtert und gleichzeitig auch so schwer und hoffnungslos, verzweifelt. Gab es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass John irgendwann einmal das Gleiche für ihn empfinden würde? Dass er irgendwann von selbst erkennen würde, welche Gefühle Wades Herz für ihn enthielt?

„In case you failed to notice...  
In case you failed to see...  
This is my heart bleeding before you...  
This is me down on my knees"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
